Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie
by nofal
Summary: Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie. Il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui. Un Severus/Hermione sur le poème de Shakespeare. Venez lire.


_**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi. Le poème est de Shakespeare et le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K. Rowling_  
_

_**Blabla de l'auteur :** _J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire en redécouvrant ce poème. J'espère que vous accrocherez._  
_

* * *

_Il aimait la mort, et ses sombres promesses,_

_Avenir incertain d'un garçon en détresse,_

_Il voulait mourir, laisser partir sa peine,_

_Oublier tout ses jours à la même rengaine,..._

Un homme tout de noir vêtu venait d'apparaître devant les grilles du château de Poudlard. Il portait un masque gris et le seul élément remarquable de celui-ci, hormis la peur qu'il inspirait, était les deux abysses sans fond que l'on percevait à travers les fentes pour les yeux. L'homme leva sa baguette et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il pénétra dans le parc, boitant légèrement. Il retira le masque, laissant apparaître un visage blafard et continua son chemin sous la lune muette. Le chemin vers ses appartements fut long et quand il les atteint, il grimaçait de douleur. Il souffla « _Manet alta mente respostum_ » (1) à un tableau représentant un serpent enroulé sur lui-même et celui-ci s'ouvrit dans un sifflement. Dès qu'il eu pénétré dans son antre et que le tableau se fut refermé, il s'écroula au sol. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'aurore naissait derrière les fenêtres du château. Aurore qu'il ne pouvait voir, ses appartements étant situés dans les cachots où la lumière n'entrait jamais. Il se leva et jeta masque et cape sur un fauteuil à sa gauche puis marcha jusqu'à une armoire, attrapant quelques fioles. Il en but une et se posta sur un canapé devant une cheminé. La pièce était sombre, la seule lumière provenait des braises qui rougeoyaient encore dans l'âtre. Il agita sa baguette et des flammes apparurent, éclairant le reste du salon. Il était actuellement assis sur un canapé en cuir usagé noir. Devant lui se trouvait une table basse et à sa gauche, le fauteuil, sur lequel il avait jeté sa cape et son masque. Derrière lui on pouvait distinguer une table et deux chaises en bois massifs. Il y avait aussi une immense bibliothèque contenant une centaine de grimoires et livres en tout genre. Il posa sa baguette sur la table basse et retira sa robe de sorcier. En dessous, il portait une chemise noire et un pantalon noir. Sa chemise collait à sa peau. Il grimaça en la déboutonnant et un torse décharné apparu, barré par de longues cicatrices. Une blessure suintait sur sa poitrine et le sang avait commencé à coaguler. Il fit tomber quelques gouttes dorées d'une autre fiole sur l'entaille et celle-ci disparut ne laissant que le sang noirâtre. Il se leva de nouveau, attrapa sa baguette et se dirigea vers une porte au fond de la pièce. Il la poussa, révélant une chambre contenant un grand lit à baldaquin, une armoire et une table de chevet. Il attrapa une tenue de rechange dans son armoire et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain attenante à celle-ci. C'était une pièce avec un mobilier très succinct. Il y avait une douche, des toilettes et un lavabo. Au dessus du lavabo, un miroir ovale trônait. Il jeta un œil dedans. L'image qu'il y voyait était lugubre. Un teint blafard, des cheveux gras et des yeux vides d'émotions. Il se détourna et fit tomber ses vêtements au sol puis se glissa sous la douche. Il tourna le robinet d'eau froide et frissonna sous la morsure glaciale de l'eau. Il savait que dans son bureau, l'attendait une trentaine de copies raturées de rouge. Aujourd'hui, la même piètre comédie allait se jouer. Il allait apparaître dans la Grande Salle pour un déjeuner solitaire et frugal, puis le Directeur l'inviterait dans son bureau où il évoquerait la dernière réunion des Mangemorts. Ensuite, se déroulerait une journée de cours insipide où il essaierait une fois de plus d'inculquer, ne serait-ce qu'un temps soi peu, de connaissances aux décérébrés qui lui servaient d'élèves. Le soir venu, il corrigerait les copies, ensuite il y aurait surement une réunion de l'Ordre et finalement il se retrouverait seul chez lui, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main, se demandant une fois de plus ce qu'il faisait sur terre. Lily Evans, elle, aurait bien plus sa place ici que lui. Mais le destin était fourbe et à cause de lui, la seule femme qu'il n'est jamais aimé était morte. Il savait que bientôt, il la rejoindrait. Un jour ou l'autre, Voldemort se rendrait compte de sa traitrise. Il allait mourir. Mais quand ? La Mort était une amie bien longue à arriver.

_Elle aimait la vie, heureuse d'exister._

_Voulait aider les gens et puis grandir en paix,_

_C'était un don du ciel, toujours souriante,_

_Fleurs et nature qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente._

Une jeune fille âgée d'environ dix-huit ans se tenait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elle discutait avec deux jeunes hommes, l'un roux et l'autre brun. Le premier avait des yeux bleu brillant de malice, le second, des yeux émeraudes qui la fixaient avec tendresse. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrait le front du second, signe d'un passé tragique et d'un destin funeste. Mais actuellement, le ton de la conversation était léger. Ils riaient plus exactement. Insensible à cette joie, la pluie frappait la fenêtre à l'extérieur et le vent soufflait avec rage. « **Vous auriez vu la tête de Georges ! J'ai cru que jamais il n'allait s'en remettre. Et ses cheveux… Par Merlin, le rose ne lui va franchement pas ! **» Le rouquin en avait les larmes aux yeux. La fille le regardait amusée, ayant réussie à se calmer. Elle n'était pas particulièrement belle. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et elle avait un visage tout à fait banal. Mais elle dégageait pourtant un certain charme, avec ses yeux chocolat aux éclats de miel et sa bouche mutine. « **Franchement Ronald, c'était puéril** » mais elle riait aussi de la farce et les garçons savaient qu'elle ne voulait pas juste perdre ses bonnes habitudes. Une fois calmés, les trois jeunes regardèrent par la fenêtre. La fille fut la première à briser le silence. « **Je vais me coucher, les garçons. Bonne nuit** **!** » Elle les embrassa sur la joue et se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles, abandonnant derrière elle le bruit ambiant. Elle grimpait les escaliers d'un pas léger, heureuse d'être là, à Poudlard avec eux. Ses amis. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait des amis. Enfant elle était toujours très seule, mais ici elle se sentait bien. Elle savait qu'elle était à sa place. Arrivée en haut, elle se dirigea vers une porte à droite et la poussa doucement. Il n'y avait personne, les filles étant encore en bas à discuter. Elle se changea rapidement, enfilant un bas de jogging noir, un T-shirt rose pâle et un sweat à capuche de la même couleur. Ensuite, elle se glissa dans son lit et ferma les rideaux, se plongeant dans l'obscurité. « **Lumos** ». Une lumière blanche sortit de sa baguette et elle attrapa un livre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet. _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Elle se plongea dedans avec délice. Elle aimait ce livre. Il lui permettait de vider son esprit quelques heures. Dehors il y avait la guerre. C'était une chose étonnante à dire car elle se sentait à l'abri à Poudlard. La guerre était une chose vraiment abstraite. Mais elle savait aussi que le jour viendrait où elle serait en première ligne. Elle était la meilleure amie du Survivant et elle l'acceptait. Elle n'aurait abandonné son ami pour rien au monde. Un peu avant dans la soirée, il leur avait parlé des progrès dans la recherche des Horcrux qu'il faisait avec le Directeur. Il n'en restait plus qu'un à découvrir. Le Diadème de Serdaigle. Une fois trouvé, il faudrait détruire cet avant-dernier fragment d'âme, le dernier étant le serpent qu'ils ne pourraient atteindre que durant la bataille finale. L'avenir était sombre et il apporterait son lot de morts mais la jeune fille savait au plus profond d'elle que la Lumière gagnerait. C'était écrit. Après la guerre, elle souhait devenir médicomage. Et fonder une famille. Mais cette deuxième partie viendrait plus tard. Elle avait le temps après tout. Elle avait la vie devant elle.

_Mais un beau jour, la chute commença,_

_Ils tombèrent amoureux, mauvais choix,_

_Elle aimait la vie, et il aimait la mort._

_Qui d'entre les deux allait être le plus fort?_

Un silence de mort régnait durant le cours de Potions, et aucun n'élève n'était assez fou pour ne serait-ce que penser à le rompre. Hermione travaillait en binôme avec Neville. Enfin Neville restait en retrait et Hermione faisait la potion. Le professeur Rogue le remarqua et se dirigea vers le binôme d'une démarche féline. « **Miss Granger ! Connaissez-vous la définition du mot travail en binôme ? Ou votre cervelle de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout est trop obtus pour comprendre ce terme ?** ». La Miss en question rougit légèrement mais le fusilla du regard. « **Je ne fais qu'aider Neville Monsieur** ! » « **Votre comportement coutera 20 points à Gryffondor et une retenue dans mon bureau ce soir, 20h !** » répondit le professeur d'un ton doucereux avant de retourner à son bureau sous le regard assassin des Gryffondors. Le reste du cours se passa aussi bien qu'on peut l'espérer d'un cours de Potions et à la sonnerie, tous les élèves bondirent hors de la classe, une tonne de devoirs à faire pour le cours suivant. Le soir venue, une jeune fille traversait les couloirs d'un pas vif. Elle avait retenue dans exactement cinq minutes et ne tenait pas à être en retard. Elle arriva juste à l'heure devant le bureau de son professeur et frappa à la porte doucement. « **Entrez !** ». Le ton était froid et elle frémit avant de pousser la porte. Elle dévisagea son professeur un instant pendant que celui-ci finissait de corriger une copie. Cet homme semblait constamment torturé. Elle savait qu'il était espion pour le compte de l'Ordre et savait que ça ne devait pas être facile tout les jours. Elle se mit à éprouver de l'empathie pour son professeur. Celui-ci leva les yeux et la fixa de son regard d'obsidienne. « **Vous allez remettre en ordre ma réserve.** **Triez les ingrédients par ordre alphabétique et faîtes une liste de ceux qui manquent.** » Elle acquiesça et se mit au travail. Son professeur la fixa un moment. La fille n'était pas belle. On pouvait la qualifier de jolie en étant gentil. Non franchement cette fille était tout à fait banale. Mais elle était _captivante_. Son sourire, sa joie de vivre qu'il percevait la rendait attirante à sa façon. Et ses yeux. Des yeux soyeux et doux comme du miel. Il se demandait se qu'elle fichait là. Dans cette guerre. Cette fille portait en elle l'innocence. Elle n'avait rien à faire sur un champ de bataille. Il soupira légèrement et se replongea dans ses copies. Le niveau était pitoyable. Comme d'habitude. Il sentit environ deux heures après, la présence de son élève devant son bureau et il releva le regard. « **J'ai fini Monsieur.** » Elle se mordilla la lèvre et il comprit qu'elle avait autre chose à dire. Il prit la liste qu'elle tendait et jeta un coup œil dessus lui laissant le temps de rassembler ses pensées. « **Professeur, je veux vous aider. »** Il releva le regard surpris. Elle continua, le rouge aux joues. « **Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas me supporter mais je veux vous aider. Pour classer les ingrédients ou faire des potions si vous désirez. **» Il la fixa impassible. Sa proposition était tentante. La gamine. Non, jeune fille, était brillante, il ne pouvait le nier. Un peu de compagnie, un peu d'aide, ne lui serait que bénéfique. Pouvoir décharger les tâches ingrates sur quelqu'un d'autre pourrait le soulager. Il la fixa longuement tendit qu'elle se tordait les mains, stressée. Finalement, il prononça d'une voix calme « **Demain, 20h dans mon bureau.** » Il indiqua ensuite la porte d'entrée et elle sourit légèrement. « **A demain Monsieur. Bonne nuit !** » Elle sortit et ferma la porte doucement derrière elle. Les semaines passèrent. Le printemps s'installa impassible sur le château de Poudlard. La terre se réchauffa, rendant vie aux arbres. Le printemps était synonyme de renouveau. Et c'est ainsi, un soir d'avril, au plus profond des cachots que naquit quelque chose qui couvait déjà depuis un moment. Le sombre professeur observait sa jeune élève qui renouvelait le stock de Pimentine de l'infirmerie. Elle travaillait sur trois chaudrons, se mouvant avec grâce dans la salle. Il la regardait de son regard insondable. Au fond de lui il sentait la présence d'une tendresse et d'autre chose qu'il ne pouvait nommer. « **Hermione ?** » Elle releva le regard et lui sourit, réchauffant légèrement son âme glacée. « **Oui professeur ?** » « **Je m'appelle Severus.** » répliqua t-il doucement. Hermione sentit une douce chaleur s'infiltrer en elle. Severus. Il l'autorisait à utiliser son prénom. « **Oui Severus ?** ». Il la considéra longuement, essayant de comprendre les conséquences qu'aurait cette conversation sur sa vie future. Avisant que celles-ci n'étaient pas si désastreuses, il parla d'un ton engageant. « **Que faîtes vous samedi après-midi ?** » Elle le regarda surprise puis son sourire s'agrandit. Etait-il entrain de proposer ce qu'elle rêvait d'entendre ? Elle répondit avec une note de douceur. « **Je n'ai rien de prévu. Mais si vous voulez je peux passer.** » Il acquiesça. Et elle se replongea dans la préparation. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, les potions finies, il se leva et effleura ses lèvres comme une caresse. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, la frôlant avec tendresse. « **Bonne nuit, Severus.** » « **Bonne nuit Hermione** ». Et quand elle sortit, le sentiment en lui, explosa en un millier d'étincelle.

_Ils s'aimaient tellement, ils auraient tout sacrifié,_

_Amis et famille, capable de tout renier,_

_Tout donner pour s'aimer, tel était leur or,_

_Si différent et pourtant plus proche que tout_

_Se comprenant pour protéger un amour fou,_

_L'un rêvait de mourir et de s'envoler,_

_L'autre d'une vie avec lui, sans atrocités_

Dans les appartements du directeur des Serpentards, un couple s'aimait. Indifférent à la guerre, au malheur, à la tragédie qui régnait au dehors. L'homme regarda la femme avec tendresse, tendit qu'il se mouvait en elle. C'était un ballet ancestral, mille fois répétés, mais toujours aussi magique. Une tempête battait au creux de leurs reins et finalement elle explosa. L'homme retomba haletant sur sa compagne et effleura ses lèvres. « **Je t'aime Hermione**. » « **Je t'aime Severus**. » Il ferma les yeux, savourant ce moment et cette douceur ambiante. L'Elu avait détruit l'avant dernier horcrux. Severus savait pertinemment que la prochaine fois que ça marque le brûlerait, serait la dernière. Et quand il regardait Hermione, il souhaitait que ce moment arrive le plus tardivement possible. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il était prêt à tout renier pour être avec elle. Et elle lui avait montré qu'elle aussi était prête à tout renier pour être avec lui. Il se souvint de la conversation houleuse qui avait eu lieu une semaine plus tôt. Les amis de la jeune fille avait découvert leur secret. Tout ça grâce à une stupide carte. La scène était présente en lui comme si elle avait eu lieu la veille. Les insultes avaient fusées « **HERMIONE ! Comment peux-tu aimer ce .. Ce Bâtard ?** » avait hurlé le rouquin. « **Je ne permet pas Ronald ! Si tu ne l'accepte pas, tu peux juger notre amitié comme terminée !** » Potter et lui avaient observés la scène muets. Severus avait tiqué au mot bâtard mais n'était pas intervenu, comprenant que ce n'était pas le moment. Voir Hermione prête à renier ses amis pour lui l'avait bouleversé au plus haut point. Le rouquin était partit en claquant la porte et Potter les avait regardés incertains avant de suivre son ami. Hermione avait pleuré dans ses bras toute la nuit, mais le matin elle était de nouveau combative. Elle l'avait regardé et avait dit pour la première fois ses trois petits mots qui changeaient une vie. « **Je t'aime Severus**. ». Il l'avait serrée contre lui, heureux. Trois jours après, les choses c'étaient calmées. Grâce à Potter, même si l'avouer lui écorchait la bouche. Revenant au moment présent, il regarda Hermione émerveillé. Cette fille était vraiment étonnante. Elle l'avait accepté, elle l'aimait. Et pourtant elle était tellement éloignée de lui. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Le Yin et le Yang. Le feu et l'eau. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor. Et pourtant ils s'aimaient. Au-delà de leurs différences. La jeune rouge et or rêvait de sa vie future. Elle voulait que la guerre se termine. Elle voulait vivre heureuse avec Severus, fonder une famille. Pouvoir crier à la terre entière qu'elle lui appartenait. Qu'ils étaient ensembles. Severus, lui, savait qu'il ne survivrait pas. Mais il se battrait pour qu'elle vive. Il voulait que son avenir soi lumineux et plein de vie. Et tandis que l'aube naissait silencieuse, ils se firent une promesse silencieuse de ne jamais s'abandonner. Rompant cet instant de félicité, la marque brûla le bras de l'homme.

_Fin de l'histoire: obligés de se séparer,_

_Ils s'étaient promis fidélité éternelle_

_Aujourd'hui le garçon torturé vit pour elle,_

_Car la fille pour lui, a rendu ses ailes_

Dans le parc de Poudlard, sous le ciel pourpre de cette fin de journée, l'avenir se jouait sous forme d'une gigantesque tragédie. Des corps mutilés, torturés, s'étendaient sur le sol. L'herbe tendre s'imbibait du sang de ses mangemorts, élèves, professeurs, aurors, créatures magiques sans distinction aucune. Tous étaient égaux dans la mort, peu importait pour qui ils s'étaient battus de leur vivant. Un cri inhumain parcourut la plaine et un silence se fit. Neville, l'épée de Gryffondor en main, venait de trancher la tête de Nagini. Voldemort jeta le sortilège de mort sur le héro immobile et celui-ci s'écroula. Severus et Hermione fixèrent la scène avec effroi. Neville venait de faire le dernier pas décisif pour l'issue de la guerre. C'était à Harry de jouer maintenant. L'homme et le monstre se retrouvèrent face à face, jouant un ballet morbide. Quelque soit l'issue, elle aurait lieu ce soir. Le Bien ou le Mal. Dumbledore regardait son protégé avec émotion. Deux cris résonnèrent dans l'infini. « **Avada Kedavra !** » « **Expelliarmus !** » Et l'aboutissement eu lieu. Le seigneur qui se disait invincible s'écroula, mort. Son cadavre sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même. Un silence assourdissant suivit d'une salve de joie accueillir cette épilogue. Et là, au milieu de ses amis, qui se serraient dans les bras, des bras qui se happaient dans des étreintes de joies, des pleurs et des rires, Bellatrix Lestrange se releva pointant sa baguette sur le traître. Severus. Hermione comprit en un instant ce qui allait se passer et se jeta devant lui, recevant un éclair vert dans la poitrine. Une flamme dans les yeux de Severus s'éteignit quand il serra le corps de son aimée contre lui. Indifférent au rouquin qui tuait la favorite de Voldemort. Indifférent aux cris qui résonnaient près de lui, comprenant la dernière perfide tragédie qui venait de se dérouler. Indifférent aux larmes sur ses joues.

Un lac s'étendait à l'infini. Et au bord, un homme qui regardait l'horizon. Le passé vibrait derrière ses yeux torturés. Un film sans fin qui repassait à l'infini dans l'esprit du Serpentard. La scène qui avait eu lieu un mois plutôt était toujours aussi nette. Elle lui avait appris à vivre. Et il vivrait pour cet amour immortel. Pour cette fille morte trop tôt. Pour cette femme, qui par amour, c'était sacrifiée.

_Il aimait la mort, elle aimait la vie._

_Il vivait pour elle, elle est morte pour lui._

* * *

(1)Le souvenir reste profondément gravé dans le cœur.

Alors ? S'il vous plait j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce one-shot alors un reviews me ferait très plaisir. Que vous aillez aimé ou non.

PS : Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthograpes, pouvez-vous me les faire remarquer ? :) J'ai essayais d'en corriger le maximum mais il doit en rester.

Bien à vous. _Nofal_.


End file.
